Dark LilyObscuro Lilium
by Tru Mel Meiko Mei Ling
Summary: Mikage/Yuusei, MIkage/Jack, Mikage/Godwin 100 word drabbles.
1. A Secret

_**A/N: For Mika. Six 100 word drabbles of Mikage and the guys we like her with.**_

OoO

**Dark****Lily** {_Obscuro__Lilium_}

OoO

Mikage Sagiri was truly an earthly gift. The pristine officer gave her best to the people of her city, confronted the guilty, and aided the innocent. Watching over Jack had become a pastime. But despite her dutiful accolades, Mikage had a secret. She had a lover—and several others that _loved_ to be hers. A proud duelist who was king in her eyes as well as his own; a soft-spoken miracle with cobalt eyes that sparkled like the stars; a masochist whose gloved hands adored being coiled around her beautiful neck, were at the mercy of the crack of her whip.


	2. Three Victims of an Affection

A dominatrix by choice, but never a "lady of the night". The three she had chosen were the only individuals she felt any type of sensual emotion towards. This happening occurred to her by pure chance. As stated before, it was her secret. Playing by the rules while on the clock was one thing. After hours, she could be anything she desired and in the arms of the same. Her raven-haired star was her first choice. Her king had struggled one too many times with not being honest of his feelings to her, Godwin was absent, so she moved on.


	3. Yuusei

Every night she willed it, Yūsei was bound to a wall by the wrists and ankles. Nude, in both skin and yearning, the slender male was willing to relinquish all to his mistress by her whim. Before courting the goddess of the ebon rose, he had chosen Mikage. His lovely, frisky flower. They had found a mutual need between the other and required equal satisfaction. They would share delectable kisses, trace the other's body- learning their shape and enticing responses. He was only allowed to please her before the snap of her whip would demand otherwise. Privately, he craved it.


	4. Jack

Jack was in a league of his own. He would bite, he would shout, swear and writhe in the chains. He would demean her, provoke her; and while his threats were lined with acidity, their weight was meaningless. They held no meaning and only served to heighten the intensity of the situation. It enthused him and brought out the most raw persona of her. He wanted her wild, unbridled and limitless. Her whip sang against his body; her hands clawed at the contours of his frame, cupping his face with authority. Their mouths did battle while their bodies claimed unity.


	5. Her God

Godwin, however, was given a special type of treatment. Chains and binds could not hold him and the curl of the whip around his neck meant nothing. Instead, he was the one to pin her to a callous surface and it was he who teased her responsive body with the movements of his own. There was no slack in his motions; his hands were in position around her neck, holding her in place as he impaled her. Breathy cries of his name cascaded from her mouth and her hips rose to match his powerful velocities. He was her carnal god.


	6. Obscuro Lilium

This beautiful assistant; a strong willed being; a soul beyond simple comprehension; such were some of the accolades that made Mikage. She handled her duties, carried out her missions and always let her vibrant emotions, quick thinking and pure heart be her guides. Yet, behind the privacy of closed doors, her desires eclipsed the traits of her daytime routine and she was to be free as she saw fit. She allowed others her curiosities, but only one could truly claim her heart. They had witnessed firsthand, this rose in heels' transformation to _obscuro__lilium_by night. It was hungered for.

END

OoO

Yeaaahhhhhh... She may be meek and quiet around her superiors, namely Jack, but around practically anyone else, she's the type who would charge into a war and pull out those she cared for and were important to her no matter what. And would probably be in heels and a skirt doing so. This was just a "what if" turn of events and I wanted to have all the guys me n Mika like her with in the same story. That's all!

_Obscuro__lilium_= Latin for "dark lily"

-Mel


End file.
